Definition of Insanity ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 2
Jared desperately tries to kill a dragon. Synopsis Jared has found his first dungeon in dungeon 3! Lank looks pale. Jared finds bombs on the ground and is confused as how they are there. Jared finds the Triforce room. Jared is confused at the randomized layout of the dungeon. Jared is horrified! Jared battles darknuts. Jared finds a room where he needs keys, and makes a play on words with the keese. Jared stumbles upon the boss! "That is the face of someone realizing they are fucked!" Jared panics and looks towards another direction. "Yeah sure, let's just ignore the giant dragon!" Jared talks fast and keeps on moving, and finds a heart container. He finds keese with a key. Jared realizes that the design of the layout is the same, but the rooms are in a random order. After a while of guessing, Jared finds more to the dungeon and more keys. Jared tries to blow up and kill darknuts. Jared's phone goes off and he has to turn it off. Jared finds the treasure room that is full of darknuts. He blows up one and runs into the treasure room. Once in the treasure room, he is killed by a keese when he stands right next to the flute. Jared goes back to get the flute. Jared goes to the dragon, and realizes that he needs to fight it. "Welp, guess we're killing this bastard!" Jared is killed quickly. "Welp, that was graphic" Jared gets killed some more by the dragon. Jared would have got him if he had one more heart. Jared gets swarmed by darknuts and is killed again. Jared leaves to win in money making game. Jared goes back into the dungeon to kill himself. "I got a feeling this maybe a long episode." Jared tries using bombs on the dragon. It doesn't work, and he dies again. Jared tests using bombs on the slime, and thinks he should deselect the bomb so he doesn't accidentally use it. He accidentally uses it just as he finishes saying it. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. Jessus Christ...." Jared says that he is using a Super Nintendo controller, where the L button was also set to B! Jared tries to teleport, but can't. It just won't! Jared buys more hearts. Jared now has half a heart extra then what he had last time. He battles the dragon, and yells at the controller for screwing him up. The outro starts to play. "Alright this seems like a good time to stop." Jared yells to put the outro music away. "Oh boy, here we go!" Jared sings along with the music, and realizes he is descending into madness. Jared is attacked by blob assholes. Jared gets the clock after beating all the darknuts in the room. Jared battles the dragon with one heart left, and experiments with bombs. It doesn't work and he dies. Jared realizes that the Triforce will appear after the dragon is defeated. Jared continues to battle the dragon. Jared warns the viewer to not skip ahead. "Yeah! We'll know if you skip ahead!" Jared complains about getting the stop watch once all the enemies have died. He gets a key from the slimes. Jared has beaten this game without dying on numerous occasions. "Just not this occasion" Jared also beat Zelda II with 0 deaths, but quit every time he died. Jared accidentally uses a bomb on the dragon knowing that it does nothing. The controller continues to be a problem. Jared starts to get upset and wants to break the controller. Jared says that he should be able to beat this on his own skill. "Key word "Should"". Jared comments on how riveting and exciting his YouTube content is. Jared accepts his death. "I did that a while ago..." Jared doesn't want to be 'that guy' that blames everything except himself. Jared decides to skip to 15 minutes later. Jared is mad at a blob. Jared finally defeats the dragon. The dragon was holding the map! Jared stares in disbelief. Jared demands that the episode ends. "Let's just soak in some of Jareds sorrow." "Yeah that's some genuine disapointment right there." "Well thanks for watching." "Click on one of these videos if you love misery!" Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos